Memori Musim Dingin
by nona fergie kennedy
Summary: For DMAC 2011-2012. Winter. Aku jatuh cinta dengan pria dunia maya, ia pengkritik cerpen bernama OnyxDevil. Kami akan bertemu di malam Natal tetapi ada kejadian mengejutkan, dia ternyata kakek-kakek!


_Kriing! Kriing! Kriing!_

Deringan ponsel _Blackberry_ menggema ke seluruh ruangan cukup besar dan bagus, warna lavender gelap hampir mengisi setiap sudut dinding kamar kokoh tersebut.

_Krieet._

Tempat tidur besi besar berkelambu putih susu, berenda dan berbunga lavender berdecit perlahan. Sebuah tangan putih pucat terulur keluar dari selimut tebal berwarna biru gelap, meraba-raba permukaan meja lampu tidur.

Tangan itu kembali tertarik masuk dalam selimut, terdapt ponsel yang sedari tadi berdering dalam genggaman tangan mungil itu.

Gadis berambut senada dengan warna selimut itu menguap, mengerjapkan iris lavendernya perlahan dalam selimut.

Menggeliat, setelah cukup fokus ia menatap layar datar ponsel bergambar padang Dandelion tertutupi benda kotak kecil berwarna kuning cerah.

Sebuah email.

**OynxDevil mengirimkan sesuatu di dinding anda.**

Sudut bibir gadis itu perlahan tertarik ke atas. Segera ia membuka _Facebook_ dan tertera replika pemberitahuan email tadi.

**Selamat pagi di hari musim dingin ini, jangan lupa memakai syal pemberianku.**

**Te Amo,**

**OnyxDevil.**

Segera saja tangan gadis itu menekan tombol komentari dan memulai mengetik alphabet cepat bahkan terlalu cepat.

**Selamat pagi juga, aku tidak akan pernah lupa memakainya^^ Te Amo ...**

Kasur berdecit perlahan—gadis itu duduk—menyingkap sedikit selimut hingga batas lutut. Ia menoleh ke kanan, cahaya matahari hangat menerobos lembut pada celah kaca bagian bawah tertutupi butiran salju membuatnya menyipitkan mata.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Hey, OnyxDevil. Aku mencintaimu walaupun tidak pernah bertemu," ada nada penuh harapan terselip dalam bisikan lebut suara gadis tersebut. Sebuah penantian.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar hembusan napas teratur di ranjangnnya. Gadis itu menyatukan tangan di dada lalu tertunduk.

"Tapi sayang aku sudah memiliki suami."

.

.

**Pairing : **SasuHina and Hina X ?

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Dedicated to : **DMAC 2011-2012

**WARNING : **Straight, OOC, Typo, fluff? Maybe(?), Flame? Why not:p

**NOTE : **Spesial thanks buat sahabat saya Anne fic ini tidak akan bisa publish tanpa dirinya :p Thanks bro cerita kau tentang pacar bulemu menginspirasiku, tentu aja berubah 100% :p Langgeng lah sama Santiago sampe nikah :)

Please enjoy readers!

.

**Winter Memori**

.

.

+ Hinata +

.

.

"Hinata …"

Aku menggerakan leher perlahan ke samping kiri begitu mendengar nada suara dingin pemuda berambut biru gelap—berdiri menunjuk dasi hitam kerah bajunya. Aku mengerti dan mendekat ke suami yang sudah satu tahun lebih tinggal satu atap denganku.

"Ano ... Sasuke-_kun_ kau mau berangkat bersamaku?" aku melirik takut mata onyx melalui celah bulu mata.

Pupil onyx itu bergetar, wajah Sasuke menampakan raut tak senang, "Kau terlalu kencang mengikatnya." tangan besarnya menepis kasar jariku yang sempat terhenti saat bertanya. Begitu kasar.

"Maaf," aku tertunduk mengucapkannya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Menegakkan tubuh, iris mataku tidak menangkap siapa pun—di depanku hanya ada pintu kecokelatan terbuka lebar serta samar-samar terdengar bunyi derap sepatu menuruni tangga.

"Selalu begini."

Pernikahan.

Apa pendapat kalian tentang itu? Bahagia? Cinta? Apa pun itu tidak ada dalam pernikahan kami. Ini atas dasar perjodohan turun temurun keluarga kami.

Kami hanya korban.

Menjalin pernikahan tanpa cinta dan lagipula kami masih sekolah menengah atas. Namun keluarga tetap mendesak agar cepat menikah. Aneh? Tentu saja. Setiap kali aku dan Sasuke berjalan berdua atau sekedar duduk bersama, orang tua kami selalu tertawa dan berbisik satu sama lain. Mereka bilang kami cocok sebagai pasangan.

Sasuke dan aku dulunya bersahabat cukup akrab bahkan sangat akrab namun setelah mengetahui akan di jodohkan perlahan Sasuke menjauhiku dan lebih sering mengabiskan waktu di perpustakaan.

Walaupun perjodohan, aku sungguh-sungguh berniat hidup bersamanya—menjalin cinta dan memiliki anak-anak manis. Tetapi semua terpatahkan dengan sikap dingin dan ketus setiap kali kami bercakap-cakap membuat usahaku musnah. Tidak ada yang mengetahui pernikahan kami, hanya aku dan Sasuke.

.

.

_Sreet._

Bersamaan saat aku membuka loker sepatu ada sebuah surat berbentuk segitiga melayang turun cukup cepat dan berhenti tepat mengenai punggung kakiku.

"Penggemar, Hinata-_chan_?"

Aku tertawa menyerupai bisikan lalu menoleh pada sahabat berambut merah muda sedang tersenyum geli padaku, "Tidak Sakura-_chan_, meski ada pasti salah kirim."

Kekasih mantan pria yang kucintai itu tertawa sembari membentangkan tangan semangat, "Kau memiliki klub penggemar Hinata-_chan_!" Sakura melirik sekilas ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu menyodorkan ponsel— berbisik seksi, "selingkuhanmu mengirimkan dinding lagi padamu. Coba lihat!"

**Hei, bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap pagi ini tidak ada yang menyakiti hatimu wahai gadisku.**

**Te Amo,**

**OnyxDevil.**

Seulas senyum mungkin sekarang terpampang jelas di sudut bibirku. Pemuda ini seperti peramal atau sekedar khawatir sesuatu terjadi menimpaku. Aku senang mendapati kiriman dinding pemuda maya ini. Kami saling mencintai walau tidak pernah bertemu. Rasa saling percaya adalah kunci kami selama berhubungan.

Aku tahu ini salah.

Mencintai pemuda lain padahal jelas-jelas ada pria setiap hari satu kamar, tidur bersama. Sudahlah aku pusing memikirkannya.

Aku tidak membalas kirimannya, melainkan menulis status untuknya.

**Wah, cintaku jauh sekali. Berat di ongkos Jepang-Spanyol. Te Amo OnyxDevil :)**

Sakura menepuk bahuku ringan, "Wah, kau benar-benar mencintai pemuda bule itu Hinata-_chan_?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Seandainya aku bisa! Naruto selalu mengejarku setiap hari, memberiku berbagai macam bunga mawar," keluh Sakura menerawang kaca jendela di mana ada pemuda pirang sedang tersenyum pada kami.

Aku tertawa.

"Setidaknya kalian bisa bertemu setiap hari."

"Iya, aku bersyukur dengan itu Aku duluan Hinata-_chan_! Semoga langgeng dengan OnyxDevil!" Sakura melangkahkan kaki layaknya rusa hutan, begitu indah.

Aku mengadah.

Tidak terasa sudah satu tahun kami menjalin cinta. Awalnya pria itu hanya mengkritik berbagai macam catatan cerpen buatanku—memberi tahu kelemahanku dalam menulis—tapi tanpa terasa kami sudah menjalin cinta.

Ia guru teladanku, aku belajar banyak darinya, meski awalnya aku sempat ingin menghapus pertemanan dengannya dan tentu saja aku tidak menyesal sama sekali.

Ia pemuda baik dan hangat dengan caranya sendiri.

Tanganku bersandar pada dada dan menutup mata.

Sebentar lagi dia akan ke sini menemuiku di hari malam Natal. Kami berjanji akan melihat pohon Natal bersama. Aku selalu menanti hari itu tiba di mana semua rahasia pemuda OnyxDevil yang selalu menghampiri mimpiku datang—tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putih dan rapih serta—

"Berhenti berkhayal," sebuah suara dingin membuyarkan lamunanku. Ucapannya terselip suara gemerisik seperti menghisap air dalam tabung yang sudah habis.

Aku membuka sebelah kelopak mata lavenderku sekedar melihat suamiku sedang menghisap jus tomat lagi, "Sasuke-_kun_ a-aku—!"

Pria berambut biru gelap itu menyeringai seksi—menjatuhkan tangan 'nakal' yang seenaknya menyumpal mulutku dengan sedotan bekas bibirnya di samping tubuhnya.

Eh?

Tunggu dulu! Bibir?

Jantungku berdetak cepat memompa aliran darah hingga terasa pipiku memanas begitu cepat, aku melepas sedotan yang sedari tadi bertengger mesra di mulutku, "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hukuman, bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya padaku.

"Tomat dan sedikit ada rasa pahit ta-tapi ada rasa tomat ju-juga," aku menggigit buku jari, mencoba menganalisis.

Sasuke yang berada di hadapanku mendengus dan kembali menampakkan wajah tidak senang sebelum berbalik—melangkahkan kaki ringan, "Salah."

Aku hanya melongo.

_Drrt drrt drrt._

Aku tersentak pelan ketika getaran ponsel dalam saku. Sebuah email—lagi?

**OnyxDevil mengirimkan sesuatu di dinding anda.**

Apa lagi sekarang? pikirku senang.

**Wahai, gadis lavenderku. Aku berikan ciuman terbaik untukmu dari bibirku. Walau tidak mampu menyentuh tetapi aku bisa merasakan bibir mungilmu. Manis dan penuh cinta. Aku selalu menunggu malam Natal tiba di mana kita akan mengabiskan waktu bersama.**

**Te Amo,**

**OnyxDevil.**

Aku nyaris saja mengeluarkan sesuatu yang hangat dari dalam hidung—Tuhan! Sejak kapan dia romantis! Aku kembali menegakan iris mataku pada lorong sekolah—Sasuke sudah menghilang. Entah kenapa begitu membacanya aku teringat ciuman tidak langsung dengan Sasuke. Benar …

Manis dan penuh cinta.

.

.

Mata biru Deidara-_sensei_ bergerak menyapu ruangan kelas—memeriksa apa masih ada siswa yang belum datang. Ia menggulung tangan kemeja hitamnya sampai batas siku.

"_Well_, semua sudah berkumpul. Pelajaran kali ini, kita akan melukis, un."

Aku mendengar berbagai macam suara kecil dengusan, helaan napas dan gerutuan teman sekelasku. Aku tersenyum dan kembali memusatkan iris mataku pada kertas putih polos di depanku.

"Baiklah, tema kali ini bebas," seketika sorak gembira menggema memenuhi ruangan melukis. "tapi tidak ada unsur pornografi dan hal dewasa serta tidak boleh ada yang keluar, un."

Semua kembali mendengus—mengeluh.

Sedangkan aku mengernyitkan dahi.

Memangnya mereka mau melukis tubuh telanjang? Atau ingin membolos dengan alasan cat atau kuas habis dan rusak. Yang kutahu semua temanku membenci kelas seni.

Aku mengulum ujung kuas—berpikir apa yang seharusnya aku gambar.

_OnyxDevil_.

Pria itu ... aku tersenyum dan memulai mengoreskan cat hitam pada kertas.

"Mata onyx ..." gumamku tanpa sadar.

_Dia misteri untukk_u.

Aku mengusap bulu kuas pada cat berwarna biru gelap untuk mewarnai rambutnya.

_Bibirnya seksi_.

"Bibirnya ...," aku sedikit mengoreskan warna merah darah dengan merah muda pucat. Aku tahu pria tidak sepenuhnya bibirnya seperti wanita.

"Kau menggambar Sasuke-_kun_?" Aku tidak sadar jika Sakura sudah berada di sampingku—menunjuk lukisan buatanku.

Aku mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali hingga iris mataku mulai fokus pada sebuah kertas putih polos bergambar pria berambut biru dongker dengan mata onyx. Aku menggambar Sasuke-_kun_!

Pipiku memanas, cepat-cepat aku menutupi sketsa Sasuke yang belum jadi dengan seluruh tubuhku, "Ti-tidak! Sakura-_chan_, a-aku tidak tahu ji-jika membuatnya!"

Sudut bibir gadis bermata emerald tertarik ke atas, "Hinata-_chan_ kau membayangkan Sasuke-_kun _saat menggambar?"

Aku panik ketika semua teman sekelasku menoleh penasaran pada kami.

Sungguh yang kupikirkan saat melukis adalah OnyxDevil tapi kenapa malah wajah Sasuke yang aku gambar!

"Hinata? Coba lihat lukisanmu, un." Deidara-_sensei_ mengulurkan tangan besarnya padaku.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Perlihatkan lukisanmu," Deidara-_sensei_ kembali berujar. Kali ini sedikit dengan nada memerintah.

Pelan-pelan aku menggulung kertas dan sedikit takut-takut menaruh gambar itu pada tangan besar Deidara-_sensei_.

Ia merebutnya kasar lalu membuka gulungan kertas cepat bahkan terlalu cepat dan memicingkan mata padaku, tajam, "Gambaranmu bagus tapi lebih bagus jika tidak menggambar pria yang kau taksir nona Hyuuga, un."

Semua mulai berbisik-bisik.

Aku menyempatkan melirik Sasuke yang sedang duduk dalam posisi tegap—mata oynxnya menatapku begitu menusuk seolah-olah berbicara, Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?

Aku kembali menatap Deidara-_sensei _dan menggeleng cepat, "Ti-tidak! Aku ti-tidak naksir dengannya!"

"Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta pasti berbicara kebalikannya," ungkap Deidara-sensei menyerahkan kertas itu lagi padaku lalu menepuk pelan kepalaku dan kembali duduk di kursi.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku pada kursi—menunduk memandang gambaran Sasuke sembari menghela napas.

Apa yang kulakuan? Kenapa berpikir tentangnya? Aku—ini cinta?

_Drrt drrt drrt._

Aku kembali memasang kertas kosong—menutupi tubuhku dengan kertas itu ketika mengecek email.

**OnyxDevil mengirimkan sesuatu di dinding anda.**

Aku terbelalak melihat sketsa diriku sedang tersenyum memandang sinar rembulan.

Ada keterangan di sketsa foto ini.

**Sekarang kau sedang pelajaran melukis, kan? Ini sketsa setiap kali aku memikirkanmu. Kau yang tidak kenal lelah menunggu pria yang kau cintai. Bercerita pada sang rembulan, saksi bisu cintamu.**

**Te Amo,**

**OnyxDevil.**

Aku tersenyum, ini adalah senyum terbaikku hari ini.

OnyxDevil selalu tepat menghiburku jika sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Dia selalu ada, menemaniku. Aku merasa pemuda ini selalu ada di sampingku, mengamati semua gerak-gerikku. Aku tertawa, mana mungkin dia di sini. Ia tinggal di Barcelona, Spanyol.

Aku mengambil kuas dan memulai melukis kembali.

Aku tidak tahu ada seorang pemuda bermata onyx sedang memandangku sembari tersenyum.

.

.

"Hinata sayang … kau yakin tidak ingin ikut nonton film?" tanya ayahku khawatir.

Aku memberikan senyum terbaik pada ayahku, "Tidak ayah. A-aku akan malam Natal bersama Sasuke-_kun_."

Kerutan bagian dahi ayahku semakin tercetak jelas saat aku mengucapkan nama suamiku, "Jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak."

Aku berhenti sejenak meminum—menatap aneh ayahku, "Maksud ayah, apa?"

Ayahku bernama Hiashi Hyuuga menghela napas—membenarkan letak kacamata cokelatnya pada lekukan hidung, "Ayah tidak ingin mempunyai cucu sebelum kau lulus."

_Blush_.

"Ayah! Ka-kami tahu kalau ..." aku merasakan lidahku terbelit seutas tali dan kehilangan kata-kata membuatku terdiam menunduk dengan pipi merona padam.

"_Well_, jangan menghabiskan waktu berdua di sofa atau kasur karena awal dari segalanya." Neji memberi jeda agak lama. "setelah kami pulang baru—"

Hanabi yang terdiam membeku sama merona merahnya sepertiku—mendorong punggung ayah dan Neji menuju daun pintu.

"Selamat malam dan selama Natal Hinata-_nee_." Hanabi menutup pintu perlahan.

Aku tersenyum.

Kepala adikku menyebul di balik pintu, "Tapi, aku senang akan mempunyai saudara setelah ini! Selamat berjuang!" Ia langsung menutup pintu cepat sebelum aku melemparkan botol minuman padanya.

.

.

**Aku sudah sampai Konoha, kau tunggu saja di pohon Natal tengah kota. Aku memakai mantel berwarna merah. Aku pasti akan selalu menemukanmu wahai, Angel pencuri hatiku.**

**Te Amo,**

**OnyxDevil.**

Aku menatap layar ponsel gugup—sebentar lagi dia akan ada bersamaku. Aku senang dan takut. Takut karena aku harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada pemuda OnyxDevil itu bahwa aku sudah menikah dengan Sasuke.

Aku mengadah dan menutup iris lavenderku—angin malam musim dingin berhembus cukup kencang—gemericik dentang lonceng berbunyi pelan tersapu semilir angin.

Aku berpikir, apa semua yang kujalani benar. Sasuke tidak pernah mengetahui hubungan terlarang antara aku dan OnyxDevil itu. Sibuk—Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan kerja _part_ _time_ hingga tidak ada waktu berduaan denganku.

Aku menaruh tangan di dada menahan semua gemuruh yang menyesakkan dada. Tidak seharusnya aku tidak di sini! Aku memiliki suami yang sedang berkerja keras membanting tulang untuk menghidupi kehidupan masa depan kami setelah lulus SMA! Aku harus pergi!

Aku berbalik hendak melangkahkan kaki tetapi terkejut melihat pria berbadan kekar, perutnya yang bulat terbalut mantel merah dan ya Tuhan ia berjenggot.

Tubuhku membeku dalam keadaan berdiri.

'Inikah dia? Tuhan! Selama ini aku sudah menjalin cinta dengan kakek-kakek!' pikirku pusing.

Tangan pria itu yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik mantel merahnya—menyembul—sebuah gitar berukuran sedang kecokelatan terpampang jelas di mataku.

Bibirnya perlahan terbuka dan memulai menggesekan jari merah besarnya pada senar gitar.

"_Merry Christmas for you_." Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata onyxnya nakal.

Aku membuang muka.

Selama menyanyikan lagu _Merry Christmas_ ia mengelilingi tubuhku, sesekali menyenggol tanganku supaya menari—aku tertunduk—menolak semua tatapan mata takjub ke arah kami. Ini salah! Kenapa aku mencintai pria tua!

Konyol! Ini benar-benar hari yang konyol! terjebak dengan pria yang selama ini menurutku tampan ternyata—aku tersadar.

Apakah ini hukuman untukku?

"_Merry Christmas and happy new year_."

"Oh, Tuhan!"

"Buka matamu gadis kecil!"

Berbagai teriakan menggema memanggilku—memerintahkanku membuka mata—aku membuka pelan sebelah mata. Tidak ada pria kakek itu membuatku memberanikan diri melangkah.

Baru saja aku melangkahkan satu kaki, aku tidak bisa bergerak—tenggorokanku tercekat, sesuatu benda panjang mencekik leherku. Mbuat aku menarik paksa sesuatu seperti tali perak hingga putus.

Aku terbelalak.

Tali yang menurutku pengganggu jatuh perlahan—dalam keadaan di udara aku menempatkan diri melihatnya.

Sebuah kalung.

Kalung itu jatuh perlahan menimbulkan suara gemerisik seperti uang koin yang jatuh.

"_Merry Christmas, baby_." suara yang begitu familiar terdengar merdu di telingaku—menghembuskan napas yang amat hangat.

Aku berbalik, aku tidak sanggup menguapkan sepatah kata pun—lidahku kembali terbelit dan memilih menunduk.

"Selamat Natal, _Miss_.Uchiha." ulangnya setengah mendesis kini. "untukmu—"

Aku langsung menubruk tubuhnya—memeluk pria yang kucintai sembari menangis, "Selamat Natal dan aku mencintaimu."

Ia membalas pelukanku tak kalah erat—menyederkan dagu berlapis jenggot pada pucuk kepalaku.

"Suit! Romantis!"

"Wow!"

"Sudah kubilang aku pasti menemukanmu." katanya dingin tapi bagiku hangat seperti pelukannya.

"Maaf, a-aku sudah menghancurkan kalung itu."

"Aku sangat berkerja keras untuk itu," aku merasakan Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan melalui dagunya.

Aku tertawa ringan—mengendurkan sedikit pelukan lalu mengadah menatapnya, "Ka-kau lucu memakai pakaian _Santa Klaus_."

Aku kembali tertawa melihat pipinya timbul rona merah tipis.

"Ini ide _Baka Dobe_, Naruto," Ia membuang muka. "lagipula kau terlalu memuja OnyxDevil itu bakal tampan."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Kalau pria OnyxDevil itu bukan aku. Maka jawabannya iya," jawabnya setengah mendengus kini.

"Ka-kau tidak pernah menunjukan cintamu padaku." kataku setengah meratapi nasib.

"Apakah aku harus membeli buket bunga beserta tokonya agar menandakan cinta padamu—"

"Tidak." potongku cepat.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa ibuku menyukaimu." untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke tersenyum

"Terima kasih ..."

"Hn,"

"A-aku tetap tidak menyangka jika kau OnyxDevil. Terlalu romantis."

"_Whatever_."

.

.

.

(Winter Memories)

End

.

.

Cerita tambahan :

Wajah Hiashi dan Neji kini menyeramkan—dahinya banyak sekali lekukan kulit tannya—memandang penuh membunuh pada sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang tipis terdapat dua garis merah pada bagian bawah benda itu.

Mata putih mereka mengadah—menatap menantu dan ipar 'tercinta' yang sedang duduk santai pada sofa melipat kaki di atas paha.

Aku yang sedari tadi gugup menatap cemas ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn," jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi—"

Ucapanku terhenti ketika tangan Sasuke terulur menyentuh perut datarku—mengelusnya pelan, "Mereka tidak akan berani membunuhku. Anak ini tidak akan ada ayahnya jika aku mati."

Neji tampak tidak sabar ingin menghabisi Sasuke terlihat dari wajahnya begitu nafsu ingin menelan suamiku.

"Meski begitu ... aku bisa mengirimmu ke rumah sakit setiap hari! _Jyuuken_!"

"Mati kau!"

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Kyaa ... akhirnya aku punya saudara!" seru Hanabi riang.

"Hanabi ba-bantu aku! Menyelamatkan Sasuke-_kun_ dari Ayah serta kak Neji!"

"Eh, i-iya,"

Sepertinya kehidupan yang penuh kejutan akan menantiku nanti. Haah … melelahkan.

Inilah memori di malam Natal—Uchiha Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke serta keluargaku tentunya dan beberapa sahabatku.

.

.

End

Thanks for reading

Te Amo/Yo Te Amor : Aku cinta kamu

Sasuke sejak awal mencintai Hina, menyalurkannya melalui kata-kata gaje di Fb meski di dunia nyata selalu ketus ini untuk menutupi kegengsianya, tapi saya sempat lucu juga Sasuke menyamar jadi Santa Klaus hahaha ...


End file.
